Taichi is love
by MarySuee
Summary: Para otros él puede ser despistado, torpe y algo idiota. Pero ella lo ve de un modo distinto. Taichi es su caballero de armadura brillante. El capitán del equipo de fútbol. Simplemente Taichi es amor. Mi primer Taiora.


**Disclaimer**: Digimon no es tuyo, ni mío. Si fuera mío de mí, Agumon no tuviera esa voz tan molesta (hablando de Digimon Data Squad).

**Notas de Autor:** Es mi primer Taiora, o intento del mismo. Siempre creí que estos dos tuvieron que quedar juntos, además me he leído dos Taioras y he empezado a amar esta parejita que se ve tan tierna. El título del fic es "Taichi is love" siempre he dicho que el moreno de fuego es amor/un amor. Me parece un personaje adorablemente adorable; despistado, terco y sexy.

PD: Yamato sigue siendo mi amor.

* * *

**TAICHI IS LOVE**

Ahí estaba ella, Sora, sentada en las gradas del estadio de su escuela, viendo el partido de fútbol.

Eran las finales y estaban empatados uno a uno (1-1) con ochenta minutos de juego. La pelirroja se encontraba totalmente nerviosa. Quería que el equipo de su escuela ganara, no porque ella estudiara ahí, sino por él… Taichi Yagami.

Si perdían sabía completamente que Taichi se sentiría culpable de ello y se reprocharía así mismo la derrota. No quería verlo así, no le gustaba verlo sin una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. El equipo de la preparatoria —la de Sora—, había empatado el primer encuentro (1-1) y necesitaban un gol para coronarse.

Corría el minuto ochenta y tres.

—¡Dale Taichi, tú puedes! —gritó con emoción.

El moreno de fuego era el capitán del equipo, el delantero estrella, su mejor amigo y el hombre perfecto. Claro, según ella.

Las amigas de Sora, reían al ver cómo la pelirroja alentaba al capitán. Ellas sabían que la Takenouchi estaba locamente enamorada de él. En realidad todo mundo lo sabía o lo notaba, menos el mismo Taichi.

—Ya en serio Sora, nunca se dará cuenta de que estás enamorada de él, mejor anda y dile lo que sientes —comentaba la amiga, colocando su mano en el hombro de Sora.

—Sí amiga, además ¿Qué le ves? —preguntaba una rubia —es decir; Taichi es torpe y distraído. Está bien que sea la estrella del equipo y pues feo no es, es apuesto... Pero de eso a amarlo con locura. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

A la pelirroja no le parecían los comentarios de sus amigas, pero le importaba más ver el partido que discutir con sus amigas, para ella en ese momento era más importante alentar a Taichi.

—¿Pueden callarse? eso ustedes nunca lo entenderían —¡Vamos Taichi, tú puedes!, ¡Eres el mejor!

Las amigas con resignación alzaron sus brazos, pidiendo al cielo que ilumine a Sora.

Taichi oía absolutamente todos los gritos de apoyo de Sora, aunque solamente pudiera verla de reojo. Sentía bonito que su amiga lo fuera ver a todos los partidos y le echara porras sin importarle mucho cuidar su garganta.

—Taichi es especial para mí —mencionaba Sora —a ambos nos gusta el fútbol; verlo y jugarlo. Somos amigos desde siempre, sé que ustedes lo ven cómo un idiota, pero es porque no conocen a _mí idiota favorito._

Sora era una chica linda, amable, responsable y madura para todos. Taichi, para los ojos de los demás era un chico con cabellos despeinados, terco e impulsivo, despistado, torpe e idiota.

Era ese chico que siempre manchaba su camisa de kétchup y al que misteriosamente le aparecían trozos de comida en el pelo. El que no se fajaba bien la camisa del uniforme, el que no sabe dibujar mapas y el idiota que no se da cuenta de que una chica linda está enamorada de él.

Pero Sora lo miraba distinto. Para la pelirroja era su caballero de armadura brillante. Cuando niños la defendía sin temerle a nada ni a nadie. La hacía reír cuando lo necesitaba y también cuando no lo ocupaba. Lloraba con ella. La hacía enojar, la contentaba enseguida. Él era tierno. Él le alegraba el día. Y él la podía comprender a veces, sólo a veces. Amaba sus impulsos, sus goles, sus torpezas, sus pucheros, amaba todo, absolutamente todo.

—Simplemente Taichi es amor —dijo la chica observando el partido, con sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho —y yo sé, que un día se dará cuenta de lo que siento.

Era el minuto ochenta y nueve y el árbitro había agregado más que un minuto.

_Todo depente de mí. _Pensaba Taichi.

Tenían un tiro de esquina a su favor. Él iba a cobrarlo. Era todo o nada.

Trataba de concentrarse, colocando el balón en la mejor posición. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras giraba su vista hasta donde estaba Sora, para asegurarse que seguía ahí...

Al verla, apuñó los ojos, soltó un suspiro y pateó el balón.

Este salió elevado y cerrado.

El estadio había quedado en completo silencio, los corazones de cada persona que estaban ahí palpitaba a mil por hora.

_¿Será posible? _pensaba Taichi, siguiendo la ruta del balón, abriendo completamente los ojos.

—¡GOL OLÍMPICO! —exclamaba Sora —¡Por eso AMO a Taichi Yagami!

_Impulsos, impulsos. Malditos impulsos_. Pensaba mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo carmesí y colocaba sus manos en su boca.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntaba Taichi, mientras la miraba sorprendido.

Y aunque todo el equipo corría a abrazarlo para festejar la victoria. La gente del estadio empezó a festejar ese gol, que les dio el campeonato.

Sora y Taichi se miraban mutuamente.

El chico la miraba de una manera distinta, se alejó de sus compañeros de equipo y caminó hasta dónde se encontraba la pelirroja.

Le importó un cacahuate el festejo y el campeonato. Ahora le importaba sólo una cosa, Sora.

—Al parecer Taichi te pegó los impulsos —mentó la amiga rubia —definitivamente; _Taichi es amor._

* * *

Es mi primer Taiora, espero quie les haya gustado, porque a mí sí. Tenía a mi moreno de fuego y fútbol ¡Con gol olímpico! Ya ni en captain Tsubasa. Taichi is love

Tengo que explicar el partido.  
El primer partido (La ida) tenían un marcador de 1-1 y en la vuelta iban empatados, pero al quedar 2-1, queda un marcador global de 3-2 Lo que les da el campeonato. Ahora la de que Taichi a veces almacena comida en su cabello jajaja estaría bien, para que nos mantenga nutridas.

¿Continuará?

Crítica, review y sugerencia bienvenida.

Y quiero decir que gracias por leer.

**EDITADO**


End file.
